Dental plaque acids, produced by Strep mutans and other acidogenic bacteria in an animal's mouth, are responsible for the formation and exacerbation of dental caries and the occurrence of malodorous breath in animals.
It is believed that recently dental caries and malodorous breath have become more prevalent in pets. While not wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that certain additives or materials in pet food may be responsible at least in part.
A need exists for a pet foodstuff and a treatment method for treating pet's gums and teeth to reduce the incidence of caries and to control malodorous breath in pets.